Su hombrecito
by rosmarlin
Summary: Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, aunque no me veas tú llama y allí me vas a encontrar. TODOS HUMANOS. De la serie momentos entre Edward y sus padres.


**Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

**Su hombrecito.**

-¿Estas seguro de que lo quieres hacer Edward?- le preguntó Carlisle a su hijo menor por quinta vez, no lo podía estar; no estaba muy seguro de que fuera el momento indicado, pero su pequeño le había insistido tanto que no había sido capaz de negarse.

Sus tres hijos tenían un gran poder de convencimiento, pero le resultaba mas difícil resistirse al de Edward, le ocurría lo mismo que con su mujer : No era capaz de decir que no a esos dos pares de ojos esmeraldas.

-Claro que si, papi- le contestó con fastidio porque le había hecho otra vez la misma pregunta, se le olvidaba siempre que ya se la había contestado- Emmett y Jasper ayer en la fiesta me dijeron que ya tenia cuatro años y que tenia que hacer cosas de niños grandes.

Carlisle se resignó a las palabras de su hijo, y se agachó para colocarle el casco y ajustarle las rodilleras y las coderas. Era el 21 de junio, el día anterior había sido el cuarto cumpleaños de Edward y habían hecho una gran fiesta en su honor. El problema era que a la hora de llevarlo a la cama, Edward le había pedido a su padre que le enseñara a conducir la bici sin las rueditas. Carlisle estaba renuente a aceptar, pero su pequeño había insistido tanto, que al final no le quedó otra mas que acceder.

-Muy bien Edward, tú pedalea que yo te sujeto y te acompaño, ¿ esta bien?

-Si papi- Edward estaba que no se contenía de la emoción- Estoy listo.

Si, eso Carlisle lo sabia. Era él que no estaba aun preparado para dar ese importante paso.

Anduvo un buen tramo de la acera con Edward, hasta que consideró que ya podía soltar a su hijo, éste pedaleó unos cuantos metros hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con todo y bicicleta.

Salió corriendo para comprobar que no se hubiera hecho daño, aunque ya sabia la respuesta. Conocía a su hijo, y sabia que si Edward se hubiese lastimado, a éste punto ya estaría llamando y buscando a Esme. Su hijo menor y su mujer eran muy unidos, tanto como lo era con su padre.

Tanto él como Esme amaban por igual a sus tres hijos, pero ambos siempre habían tenido una cierta afinidad con el bebito de la casa. Edward había nacido con una inteligencia increíble, que había demostrado desde sus primeros días de vida. Pero era también el niño mas tierno y dulce que existía, con ese color de cabello tan particular y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, todo herencia de su madre. De hecho Edward se parecía tanto a su mujer, que no podía evitar verla en él cada vez que lo tenia en frente, solo la sonrisa era de su padre.

-¿Estas bien hijo?- le preguntó, ayudándolo a que se levantara.

-Si papi, no me pasó nada.

-Yo creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, ya continuaremos mañana- Ahora habían tenido suerte, Edward no se había hecho daño, pero quien sabia la próxima.

Edward puso un puchero y miró a su padre suplicante- Me prometiste que hoy me ibas a enseñar a andar en bici.

-¿Por que quieres aprender tan rápido?. Tienes apenas cuatro años, no hay nada de malo si necesitas las rueditas.

-Alice y Emmett ya no las necesitan, ni tampoco Jasper y Rosalie- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo, y para él así era.

-Campeón, tu hermana tiene siete años y tu hermano nueve, así como Jasper y Rosalie. Ademas Emmett y Alice aprendieron a los seis.

-Si papi, pero tú siempre dices que los tres somos diferentes. Yo no quiero aprender a los seis, quiero aprender ahora.

Le costaba creer que su hijo tenia cuatro años cuando hablaba de esa manera, una nuestra mas de su inteligencia y madurez. Y la verdad era que Edward tenia razón, si él quería dar ese importante paso tan temprano ¿Por que negarselo?. Era miedo puro y simple, comprendió, miedo a perderle, a que su hombrecito creciera y dejara de necesitarlo.

Cuando había tenido esa sensación con Emmett, se había consolado pensando que aun estaban Alice y Edward que eran pequeños e iban a necesitar de él por un buen tiempo; y con Alice le ocurrió igual, tenia a Edward. Pero ¿ahora a quien tenia?. No era el simple acto de aprender a conducir en bici, era el hecho de que para Edward eso representaba una pequeña dosis de libertad e independencia, y Carlisle ya veía un paso mas cerca el momento en el que Edward se iría de casa. Vaya, si que estaba teniendo el síndrome del nido vacío temprano.

-Bueno, vamos allá – Ayudó a Edward a subir nuevamente a la bicicleta, aceptando sus palabras, y que no podía hacer nada para evitar que su hijo creciera.

Edward sonrió de esa manera tan parecida a la suya, y animado aceptó la ayuda de su padre para subir.

-¿Vas a estar a mi lado, verdad papi?- preguntó dudoso, temiendo que se repitiera la caída.

-Claro que si campeón- trató de asegurarle, y mandó a la parte posterior de su cabeza el ligero sentimiento de culpa que sentía al saber que para que Edward aprendiera, tenia que soltarlo. Procuró incluso evitar prometérselo.

Edward sonrió seguro, sabiendo que no correría peligro con su padre allí; confiaba ciegamente en Carlisle, y sabia que con él presente, nada le pasaría.

Repitieron el mismo proceso, y cuando Carlisle sintió que podía lograrlo, lo soltó. Ésta vez Edward avanzó mas, pero cuando levantó su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su padre ya no estaba a su lado, y paró por miedo a caerse.

Carlisle se acercó a su hijo feliz y orgulloso, solo Edward era tan cabezota como para lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera con solo cuatro años.

-¡Lo has conseguido Edward!, ¡Lo has hecho!- lo levantó para abrazarlo, pero le extrañó que Edward no le correspondiera, y no parecía tan feliz como se imaginaba.-¿Que ocurre?

-¡Me has soltado!- le acusó, se sentía herido y traicionado.

-Campeón, de esa manera es que puedes aprender, ¿Te diste cuenta de que estabas andando tú solo?

-Pero dejaste de ir a mi lado- susurró, aun en tono acusador.

-Eso nunca hijo, ven que te quiero decir una cosa- lo bajó, y juntos se fueron a sentar en uno de los bancos de la acera- Te estas haciendo grande, ya eres todo un hombrecito, y poco a poco tú y tus hermanos empezaran a caminar solos, sin necesitar la ayuda de mami y mía.

-Yo siempre te voy a necesitar papi- interrumpió Edward, no creyendo del todo las palabras de Carlisle, no concebía la idea de que llegara un día en el que ya no le iban a hacer falta sus padres.

-No hijo, eso piensas tú ahora. Pero un día te vas a dar cuenta que no es así. Pero si te prometo una cosa, te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, aunque no me veas siempre estaré allí para levantarte cada vez que te caigas- rió al ver la cara de confusión de Edward, era evidente que no comprendía el verdadero significado de sus palabras- Algún día lo entenderás- después se acordó de una cosa que su hijo parecía no haber asimilado aun- Edward, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que antes estabas conduciendo la bici tú solo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio, papi?- preguntó a su vez emocionado ¿ lo había de verdad logrado?

-Claro que si campeón, ven vamos a hacerlo otra vez.

Volvieron a la bici, y agradeció ver a Esme escondida que grababa todo. Su hijo estaba creciendo, y tenia que aceptar con orgullo que ese día había apenas dado un primer paso hacia su independencia. Pero aun lo necesitaba, todavía no llegaba el día en el que se diera cuenta que Edward había dejado de ser su hombrecito.

_14 años después..._

Alice sostenía la cámara fotográfica- ¡Sonrían!- dijo, mientras le tomaba una foto a sus padres y a su hermano menor.

Después de tomar la foto, Esme respiró hondo para impedir que cayeran esas lagrimas que llevaban toda la tarde amenazando su maquillaje.

-¡No me puedo creer que mi niñito hoy se gradúe del instituto!- dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo menor.

-Oh Alice- dijo Emmett acercándose a su hermana, fingiendo que lloraba- nuestro pequeño Eddie esta creciendo.

- Si, y se nos gradúa con honores ni mas ni menos.

-No me llames Eddie- le dijo Edward a su hermano.

-¿Y que me vas a hacer si lo hago?- amenazó Emmett.

-¡Chicos ya!- los detuvo Esme- hoy es un día de fiestas, y no los quiero ver discutiendo.

- Si mamá- dijeron los dos a la vez, podían ser todo lo mayores que quisieran, pero Esme seguía siendo su madre, y ellos la respetaban.

-Bueno, yo creo que Emmett y yo vamos saliendo para recoger a Jasper y Rosalie- dijo Alice.

-Si- Emmett estaba de acuerdo con su hermana, ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde para la ceremonia- ¿Nos vemos allá? - todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los hijos mayores del matrimonio Cullen salieron de la casa.

-Voy a buscar la otra pila para la cámara por si acaso, y nos vamos- le dijo Esme a Carlisle y Edward, subiendo escaleras arriba.

-Edward – lo llamó Carlisle- ven, hay una cosa que te quiero dar antes de que vuelva tu madre.

Ambos entraron en el estudio de Carlisle, y ante la mirada curiosa de Edward, el padre empezó a hablar.

- Esto es algo que les he entregado a tus hermanos cuando terminaron el instituto, y ahora te toca a ti.

Le entregó un pequeño estuche rectangular de terciopelo negro,que cuando Edward abrió reveló en su interior una hermosa estilográfica de plata con detalles en oro, que de seguro costaba una pequeña fortuna.

- Esta hermosa papá, gracias.

-No hay de que, hijo, es solo un pequeño detalle para que sepas lo orgullosos que estamos de ti, tu madre y yo.

-Gracias- volvió a susurrar Edward.

-Lee lo que dice la inscripción – animó Carlisle.

Edward se acercó el objeto a los ojos y pudo distinguir que tenia grabadas las palabras "Siempre a tu lado"

-Cuando eras pequeño- empezó a contar Carlisle a su hijo, que tenia una clara expresión de curiosidad es su rostro – El día que aprendiste a conducir en bici, a los cuatro años. Te asegure' y te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, no importa cual mayor tú podías ser; ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad esas palabras las estaba usando para asegurarme mas a mi que a ti, no quería aceptar que mi hombrecito estaba creciendo, tenia miedo- admitió

-¿Y ahora papá, tienes miedo?

-Ahora ya no lo tengo. Estas mas que listo, se' el hombre estupendo en el que te estas convirtiendo, y lograras grandes cosas; para ti, el único limite que existe es el cielo.

-Yo seré feliz si llego a ser la mitad de bueno de lo que eres tú – siempre había admirado a su padre, y ser como él era su mayor aspiración.

-Llegaras a ser incluso mejor que yo- aseguró

-¿Carlisle, Edward dónde están? - escucharon a Esme que los llamaba desde la sala.

-Ya vamos mi amor- dijo Carlisle- una ultima cosa Edward, recuerda esas palabras : Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, aunque no me veas tú llama y allí me vas a encontrar.

-Gracias papá – Volvió a decir, abrazándolo. Sabia que no le mentía, él nunca había dejado, ni dejaría jamas de confiar ciegamente en Carlisle.

Ambos se encontraron con Esme, y Carlisle se cogió de la mano de su mujer para salir de la casa. Su hombrecito había crecido, ya había llegado ese día. Pero estaba demasiado orgulloso de él como para sentirse triste, Edward estaba preparado y lo sabia, mas aun así, eso no impedía que él cumpliera su promesa : acompañaría a su hijo siempre.

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie "Momentos entre Edward y sus padres", ahora como ven entre Carlisle y Edward. Y si me dejan los suficientes review diciéndome que lo quieren, tengo también preparada una tercera parte, en donde iríamos atrás : hasta el nacimiento de Edward.**

**Hacedme saber lo que les perece...**


End file.
